Beautiful Strangers Of A Paradise Lost And Found
by Things-Dont-Seem
Summary: Jaspers story pre vampire, Maria and leading up to meeting alice then living with the cullens. My own spin on the events but still following the same storyline of twilight. About Love, Loss and Change. Please R&R JxOC and eventually JxA


**Disclaimer: Anything relating to twilight quite obviously doesn't belong to me, events characters etc. However I do take claim of my character Estella**

**A/N: It's my first post on fan fiction so please let me know what you think oh and I will need help later on with details regarding Jasper for anyone who wants to help me out! And yes for anyone wondering Alice definitely does come in but I'm hoping that won't be for a few chapters, it depends on which course this story decides to take.**

**Oh and one final thing, I'm Australian so my attempt at any kind of American writing/ accent is probably awful I'm kinda basing it on the way I talk and stuff but I've tried in some points if anyone notices.**

Jasper rolled over to see the small figure lying next to him. Her eyelashes were long and dark and her full red lips formed a slight frown on her otherwise peacefully asleep face. He stroked her soft tinted cheek as her dark brown hair fell across her face.

**Flashback**

Jasper headed down to his favourite place by the park. It was late at night and he was taking the opportunity to reflect, to think. The crisp cold air brushed his golden hair back as he headed quickly to the bench at the end of the street.

Birds were chirping and from a distance a branch had snapped but he didn't flinch, nothing stopped this determined teenager. However, when he walked beyond the dirt path at the end of his street he was surprised to find that he was, indeed, stopped still. Someone was in his seat.

In the vague moonlight he could make out the silhouette of a slender young woman whose long dark hair was covering any feature that may have been remotely visible on her face. Her thin arm reached up to her head and he saw delicate fingers disappear behind the curtain of dark hair, no doubt wiping her eyes. He approached quietly and tried to make himself noticed without frightening the young lady.

"Ah-hem" he coughed.

She turned with a gasp, as she did he noticed her pale blue eyes, that shone grey in the moonlight, go wide with shock. He could feel the confusion and uncertainty that arose from her.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to startle you." He said apologetically and for the faintest second he could have sworn he saw a smile.

"That's fine I thought you were someone else that's all." She said to him kindly, and after a moment of silence added, "My name is Estella."

"That's a lovely name miss, my name's Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jasper" she whispered softly, as if to see how it sounded, the uncertainty fading. He smiled at the way she said his name, he liked the soft tone and innocent way in which she said it.

"If you don't mind me askin' miss, but what is a young lady like you doing out by herself?"

She blushed slightly at the way in which he posed the question, curiously and yet with genuine concern.

"I didn't exactly feel like being home tonight, it's so beautiful out here."

He gazed out at the stars eyes resting on the tops of the trees before he gaze fell from her face to the seat next to her, his seat. Estella had noticed his expression.

"How foolish of me, you're more than welcome to sit down. Why is it _you _were out here tonight, don't you have lady at home waitin' for you?"

He grinned slightly, "As a matter of fact miss, no I don't, I often come here for some peace. Though I've never seen you before, is there anything wrong?"

She looked at him this time, directly, her face was of seriousness "Don't you go worrying about me, I'm perfectly fine." The smile that lit her face would have been enough to reassure him had it not been for the sadness in her eyes that longed for comfort. She yawned for a moment her full lips forming a perfect 'O'.

"You must be tired miss, you should probably head home." This time fear spread throughout the air as her eyes turned cold. He hastily added, "Well, I would walk you of course, no sense in a young lady such as yourself go wandering alone this late at night, there'd be no need to worry.' He said with sincere politeness.

She composed herself, "That's fine, thank very much for the offer, but I still don't quite feel like returning home." Of course Jasper couldn't leave a beautiful lady such as Estella by herself; it didn't sit right with him.

"Well then here let me help you in some way at least." He took off his jacket, showing a plain white shirt beneath and placed it on the side of the bench. Jasper couldn't take Estella home with him after all she was still somewhat a stranger, it was simply not done amongst gentleman such as jasper. Instead he let her lie down on the edge of the bench. To even wrap his arm around her was out of the question.

Though within moments Estella was asleep, not necessarily a peaceful slumber, but her gentle breathing was calming all the same. He would have drifted off had he not been adamant that he would watch over this woman. His original intention of coming to this spot to think we quite clearly not going to be achieved this night, as all forms of thinking were consumed by staying awake, and this mysterious stranger he had come into acquaintance with.

As daylight began to break and the soft orange sunlight shimmered on Estella's soft brown hair, it washed over her face and she lightly woke up from her rather disturbed slumber.

She looked at him and her expression suddenly turned to one of surprise and questioning, "What are you doing here." She asked with the briefest smile.

"You didn't expect me to leave you alone now did you?"

It took her a moment to register his statement, "You mean you never-"

"Not once."Her eyes looked a little red though whether they were tears or from a rough nights sleep Jasper was unsure.

"I think maybe you should go home now." He said earnestly. Despite her reluctance she agreed and let him walk her home.

As they turned into one of the streets she place her hand on a gate and turned to him, "Thank you for –' she paused momentarily to find the right words "for everything, your kindness especially."

He began to walk off but couldn't help stealing a glance back only to see her just disappear into another street. He wondered why she would lie about where she lived.

All week he couldn't take his mind off of her. That mysteriousness to her instigated curiosity, her nature itself had so many hidden questions that he longed to know the answers to. At the same time however he was wary, she could be troubled in many different ways, some of which weren't considered trustworthy.

He didn't see her for a while after that night.

**Flashback end**

That was the first of many events leading him to where he was now. He looked down at her again his hand still resting gently on her cheek. She looked different to when they met, more peaceful and calm. Though there were times when she was still troubled, he knew from her face.

Looking at her then it had fully dawned on Jasper that his life had completely changed forever…

**Authors Note: Well I hope you liked this! PLEASE REVIEW! I have lots of other stories that I've only written the summaries for so let me know what you think of my writing even if you hate the story 10 seconds of your time is much appreciated! For anyone who's curious, later chapters are loosely based on the song Cambodia by Kim Wilde as well as a few other songs. I just wrote this up 'cause I had a random urge and its been in the back of my mind for ages, let me know if you think I should continue. I've gone on long enough, thank you to anyone who has taken time to at least read this, updates should be coming soon as I thankfully have many weeks of holidays! Thank you so much, love Alana xoxo **


End file.
